<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just A Fling? by GasolineGhuleh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924507">Just A Fling?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh'>GasolineGhuleh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Oral, Quickies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday short fic for @popiaswhitesuit on Tumblr! Quick oral scene between iii and Copia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cardinal Copia &amp; Papa Emeritus III, Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just A Fling?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papa sits tall over his Cardinal, his hands comfortably resting on his knees, clad in the white gloves as usual. One of his legs crosses nonchalantly over the other at the ankle as he shifts himself in his seat, eyes narrowing as he regards the man at his feet. The papal robes have been forgone for the casual suit today, lending the man an air of comfortable authority. </p><p>“Cardinale, are you sure this is something you want from me?” Papa leans forward slightly, hands gripping at nothing as he fights the urge to touch Copia and bring him closer.</p><p>“Yes, Papa. Let me please you. Let me worship at your feet.” Copia turns his eyes upward towards his Papa, lust written in the lines of his face. His eyes are already half-lidded, pupils blown. He licks his lips, and the sight of his plump pink tongue peeking out between them makes Papa’s mind up for him.</p><p>He drops his leg to the floor and leans back in his chair, opening his legs invitingly as the Cardinal crawls forward into the space between them. Copia quickly unzips his gloves, pulling them off with his teeth and tossing them behind him as his eyes never leave Papa’s. His now bare hands grip at the material of Papa’s suit pants, slowly sliding closer to his goal.</p><p>“Car-”</p><p>“Copia. We’ve slept together how many times now, Terzo? My name is Copia.” Copia leans in and mouths at the fabric pressing over Papa’s slowly filling erection, his tongue lathing out and sucking a wet spot into it. </p><p>“Copia…” Papa says his name slowly, drawing it out like a beautiful paired wine, to be savored. “I’ve always been afraid to say your name.” Papa looks down at Copia, still tonguing at him through the material. He arches an eyebrow, prompting him further as his hands finally come to the zipper, undoing it with agonizing slowness. “It makes it feel real, you understand. Like this is more than a fling.” </p><p>Copia nods, fully understanding what Papa means. His hands grip Terzo’s thighs briefly, squeezing and kneading the muscle there as he leans in and flicking his tongue over his briefs. One of the few days Terzo decides to wear underwear- ironic. He sucks the fabric into his mouth, making a show of his eyes rolling back as he tastes the precum gathered there. It finally falls out of his mouth as his hands continue kneading and rolling up Papa’s legs, towards his inner thighs.</p><p>“It is more. To me, I mean. This is more to me than a fling.” Copia looks away from Papa’s piercing gaze and returns his attention to the rising bulge in front of him. His attention is diverted, however, when Papa’s suddenly ungloved hand comes to his hair and yanks his head upward, forcing their eyes to meet.</p><p>“To me as well, Copia.” Papa lets his hair go quickly, opting instead to push his head closer to his cock. Copia takes the hint well, carefully moving his briefs down with his teeth and pulling his cock out with his hand. </p><p>With a quick wink, Copia wastes no time in wrapping his lips around the already flushed and leaking head of Papa’s cock, kitten licking the build up and making a show of swallowing it happily. He closes his eyes as he takes Papa deeper, reveling in the taste of his smooth skin against his tongue. Above him, Papa lets out a deep groan as he falls farther back in his chair, hips pushing upward slightly into Copia’s mouth. </p><p>“You always do this so good, caro. Where do they teach you? Seminary?” Papa smiles slightly at his own joke, moving his hand from the back of Copia’s head back to his own leg, gripping himself tightly. Copia pulls up and off of Papa with a lewd popping sound, licking his lips.</p><p>“Second year seminary. You’d be surprised what some priests know about the male body.” He tosses a wink at Papa, running his tongue along the underside of his cock, paying special attention to the thick vein there. He presses the tip of his tongue just under the head of Papa’s cock, taking a moment to revel in the gasps and groans that fall from Papa’s lips.</p><p>“Oh, Sathanas, they taught you well…” Papa trails off, his hand scrabbling at the arm of his office chair as Copia takes him fully into his mouth again, bobbing quickly over him. The Cardinal’s monochrome eye seems to shine as he maintains eye contact with Papa, sliding him deeper and deeper until his nose is buried in the thicket of pubic hair at the base of his cock. </p><p>Copia takes his cock as far as he can, nuzzling slightly into the soft hair at the base before gagging softly and pulling back, changing to a bouncing tempo. Above him, Papa moans in the back of his throat, high and breathy. From the clenching of his hands and the bouncing of his leg it becomes clear to the Cardinal that he’s already close. He pulls back and off completely, circling his hand around the base of his cock and squeezing.</p><p>“Maybe I want to make you wait a little bit, Papa,” Copia says softly, a teasing smile evident on his face. Papa splutters for a moment before lifting his hips slightly in desperation, seeking any form of contact from the Cardinal.</p><p>“But I was…I was so close, caro! Please, Copia.” Papa babbles slightly as he brings a hand to Copia’s head, attempting to draw him down again. </p><p>“Those priests also taught me patience, Papa. It seems like something you need to learn as well.” It’s becoming increasingly difficult for Copia to not laugh at the look on Papa’s face- a mixture of incredulous, horny, dazed, and annoyed.</p><p>“You said you wanted to do this, si? Then don’t you want to finish what you started?” Papa lifts his hips again, thrusting slightly into nothing. “Don’t you want to finish worshipping your Papa?”</p><p>“Mmm, a tempting proposal.” Copia leans in, flicking his tongue out again against the head of his cock before pulling back, licking his own lips again. “I have a better one. Take what you need from me.” </p><p>The words have an almost instantaneous reaction for Papa- his pupils fully dilate as he tilts his head slightly, looking down his nose at his Cardinal, prone on his knees in front of him. Under his papal paint there’s the slightest hint of a flush as his chest rises and falls with deep breaths. He flexes his fingers quickly before appraising Copia once more, eyes dark.</p><p>“Are you sure, Cardinale?” A tilt of the head, the narrowing of eyes. </p><p>A beat of silence.</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>Papa is on him almost faster than Copia can process it, his hands gripping his brown hair, twisting into it and pulling him roughly to his lips. Their lips collide roughly, Papa biting Copia’s lip into his own mouth, drawing blood slightly before licking it up and practically growling against him. His hands are insistent, pulling and manipulating the Cardinal until he rests in his lap, hands on his shoulders. Papa moves his mouth to Copia’s neck, kissing and biting the skin there before breathing out a deep shaky breath against him.</p><p>“Want to feel you against me, Cardinale. Per favore, caro.” He looks up at Copia before lowering a hand to his zipper, yanking it down and pulling out his cock. A wanton moan slips through his lips as he sees it, swiping his thumb through the pre-cum quickly and dragging it down the length of his cock before pressing his own closer and wrapping his hand around both cocks. </p><p>“Fuck,” Copia groans out through his teeth as he jolts in Papa’s lap. The contact of his cock sliding against Papa’s is almost enough for him to joly over the edge of his own climax. He swallows hard and looks down at Papa. “Use me.”</p><p>“I’ve been longing for those words, caro… il mio piccolo giocattolo… grind for me. Move for your Papa, I command it.” Papa leans his head back fully against the chair, stroking their cocks once before stopping, bringing his other hand to Copia’s throat and squeezing slightly. </p><p>Copia’s eyes go wide before he closes them, hips giving a reflexive jerk in response to the lack of oxygen as Papa squeezes. Papa keeps a grip on their cocks as Copia thrusts up, reveling in the glide of their skin together. By now he’s aware of how much his own cock is leaking, but it’s only easing the glide. </p><p>“Caro… il mio tesoro, caro,” Papa croons up to Copia, letting go of his throat and carding his fingers through his hair. “Finisci con me, si?” He squeezes their cocks again, jerking roughly before stuttering and jerking his hips slightly, cumming hard with a deep moan. Copia follows suit shortly, taking his own cock in his hand, careful to avoid touching Papa’s overstimulated flesh. As he cums his hips jerk in time with the pulsing of his cock, thick bursts of cum falling on Papa’s suit coat. </p><p>“I’ll uh-” Copia takes a deep breath, lowering himself fully onto Papa’s lap and clearing his throat. “I’ll give that to the Ghouls for you. Dry cleaning.” Copia raises his eyes sheepishly to Papa’s, who bursts into laughter, pulling him close for a tight hug.</p><p>“You never fail to make Papa laugh, amore.” Papa puts his hands on either side of Copia’s face, pressing his lips against his gently before pulling back. “A wonderful Cardinale, you know. My Cardinale, to boots.”</p><p>“Boot. Just one boot, Papa.” </p><p>“…Are you sure?”</p><p>“Very.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>